


Riverdale: A High School Musical.

by PrincessAuroraSnow



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie as Troy, Betty as Chad, Cheryl as Gabriella, F/F, F/M, High School Musical AU, Jughead as Ryan, Kevin as Kelsi, M/M, Veronica as Sharpay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAuroraSnow/pseuds/PrincessAuroraSnow
Summary: HIATUS FOR NOWNone of them know who they are. They each have their own secrets. Betty Cooper, straight As, but wants something more. Cheryl Blossom wants to feel something. Veronica Lodge can't distinguish what people think of her, and who she is. Jughead Jones doesn't know what it means to be loved. Archie Andrews, his head's in the game, but his heart's in the song, but nobody knows. Kevin Keller, a passionate composer, but nobody knows he's gay. Worse even: he's incredibly attracted to one the Southside Serpents.This ragtag group of people could never put aside their differences and make the winter musical work, right?





	1. Start of Something New.

**Author's Note:**

> The High School Musical AU that nobody asked for.  
> So I recently watched the HSM series for the first time, and, just like everything else, I thought it would make a great Bughead fic. So here we are.

People often say that opposites attract, but who’s ever seen it in practice? Who knows if this adage is true everywhere, but it’s definitely true in Riverdale. After all, where else could you see such a band of opposites coming together to make the greatest winter musical?

~~~

Cheryl Blossom, perfect in every way. Perfect to all but her parents. That honor was saved for her twin brother, Jason. He was always the golden boy, never made a mistake in their parents' eyes. Now they were left with a failure.

That summer Jason had died in a tragic drowning accident while taking Cheryl on an early morning boat ride. Cheryl missed her brother more than anything, and there was nothing she wouldn’t give to have him back.

The Blossom twins couldn’t have been closer if they were attached at the hip. They shared everything together, and she was plagued by unending guilt. She threw herself into her academics, to try to take the pain away for a minute, a second, as long as it would stay away. But everything changed when her red convertible rolled right into Riverdale High School.

~~~

Betty Cooper was the perfect girl next door. Editor of the school paper, cheerleading team member, top of her classes. However, despite all of this, Betty hates the word perfect and hates the fact that it’s what she aspires to be all the time. As is the case with a lot of families they never see eye to eye.

What Betty wants to be in her life makes no difference to her mother, Alice Cooper. Studying hard, looking good for college, being so damn spotless is all that matters to her. That, and having control over Betty.

For as long as Betty could remember her mother has been telling her who to be, what to do, and how to do it. It didn’t matter that what if Betty didn’t want to be a journalist, or what if she didn’t want to be at the top of all her classes. Maybe all she wanted to do was dance, for now, but it didn’t matter. 

All thoughts like that had been banished from Betty’s mind long ago, along with her toe, tap, and jazz shoes. All Betty had left that was truly her own idea was cheerleading, and, God, did she hold onto that fiercely.

She’s always volunteering for everything you could imagine, which is why she was tasked with showing Cheryl Blossom around the school. 

~~~

Veronica Lodge, spoiled little rich girl. Used to always having her way, never cared about anyone but herself. Everything has to be perfect in her eyes, otherwise, don’t get caught in the crossfire. 

Veronica is the “It” girl in Riverdale, always has been. She thought no one would ever take her place at the school, at least until Cheryl Blossom with her perfect red hair and gorgeous lips rolled into town. 

~~~

“Welcome to Riverdale High, Cheryl Blossom. I’m Betty Cooper,” she said with the perfect smile.

“I don’t care, can I just have my class schedule? I’ve seen stables bigger than your puny high school,” Cheryl said with a bored expression and crossed arms.

“Of course, I took the liberty of compiling your list of classes, and a separate sheet of paper of all the extracurriculars our lovely school has to offer,” Betty said, the smile still etched on her face.

“Thank you, I suppose. I doubt I’ll join any clubs, I want to spend all my time studying,” Cheryl said.

“Well, Riverdale High has several academic clubs, if you’re interested,” Betty replied.

“All I’m interested in is you hicks leaving me alone with solitude,” Cheryl said.

“Of course,” Betty said, her smile faltering for only a moment, “I hope you find what you’re looking for here in Riverdale.”

Betty started to walk away.

“Hold up. Would you just get that fucking smile off your face and help me find my homeroom?” Cheryl said, her face turning the shade of her hair.

“Yes,” Betty chuckles with a genuine smile on her face.

~~~

Jughead Jones, a person no one truly knows. A writer, an observer, and, most surprisingly, Veronica Lodge’s faithful puppy.

When Jughead was seven and his sister was only one, their mother ran off. FP Jones, having no steady job and a steady flow of alcohol, asked his only living relative, Hiram Lodge, to care for his two children. Veronica saw this as an opportunity for fun.

~~~

“Jughead, chop, chop. We must get to planning the winter musical,” Veronica said, walking ahead of him.

“Veronica, there’s almost two months until then, why are we starting now?” Jughead asked.

“Because Lodges always need perfection, and we won’t be involved in anything that isn’t perfect,” Veronica said, giving her sleek black hair a toss.

“Right, whatever,” Jughead said, sticking his headphones in his ears.

Jughead honestly didn’t know why he was still even listening to the crap that fell from Veronica’s lips. Mostly just because he felt like he owed her something, he supposed. Even though, ever since he arrived at the Lodge doorstep, Veronica hadn’t done anything to warrant a loyalty from him. Except the fact that she treated Jellybean like her own little sister, and protected her as such. That was the only reason he hadn’t just run off to someplace besides Riverdale. And, at least, the Lodges were kind to him. They always made him feel welcome in their home, they celebrated his birthday, and gave him an allowance. Like a real family.

If only he didn’t have the lingering memory in the back of his mind of his real family. He still remembered, vividly, the screaming, and occasionally even the breaking of things during their fights. Jughead really didn’t know what they were fighting about really, hell, he wasn’t even sure that they knew. All he really knew, for sure, was that he woke up on some Tuesday morning to the sound of his father sobbing, and he never saw his mother again.  
Occasionally, he saw his father, every two months or so, and it’s a miracle when he’s sober.

Maybe that was why he still listened to Veronica, to feel accepted, to feel wanted, to be noticed.

~~~

Cheryl and Betty became fast friends that day. Maybe what drew them to the other was that they both had a hole that needed filling, they had both lost someone. Sure, Betty still had Archie Andrews in her life, but he was always so busy with practice and training. And he didn’t understand the emptiness inside her, and even when they first met, Betty felt that Cheryl did.

~~~

Now there was a story, Archie Andrews. For all intents and purposes, Archie was perfect. Maybe he wasn’t the greatest student in the world, but, boy, this guy could play football. He was basically the king of the school, everybody loved him, but even he felt something missing in his life. And he knew what that thing was. 

Music.

Over the summer he spontaneously decided to learn how to read music and play the guitar. And not only did he do that, he fell in love. With playing, with singing, with writing. But what would everybody think if he suddenly dropped football, and started playing music? They’d all think he was crazy for giving up the many opportunities that playing football gave him.

So he gave it up, and now it felt like he was missing an arm.

~~~

Kevin Keller. The complete opposite of Archie, he’s completely out of his love for music, but there’s something that he isn’t out about. 

He’s gay. 

Kevin’s known this about himself for a long time, but he’s been afraid to come out. How will this change how people view him? Will they still allow him to write all the songs for the school’s shows? It’s reasons like these that keep him in the closet, he hasn’t even told his father.


	2. Get'cha Head in the Game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are with Chapter 2 finally! I'm super excited to post this and I hope you like it.  
> (Beta'd by the incredible @wherearethecloudsnow <3)

Cheryl felt numb more often than she cared to admit, and that wasn’t just because of Jason. For some reason, Cheryl felt that her heart didn’t work a lot of the time, when she was with Betty though she seemed to feel something.

 

Maybe it was because she thought they were alike. Cheryl noticed that whenever Betty mentioned her mother, her face just seemed to drop. Cheryl also noticed the tiny crescents on Betty’s hands, even though Betty thought she hadn’t.

 

Despite their obvious differences, the two girls found solace in each other. Their mutual brokenness made them alike. They both wanted to be better, they both had things they wanted back so much they would kill for it.

  
They had both lost siblings in different senses of the word.

 

Betty’s sister, Polly, had suddenly gotten pregnant by the means of Chuck Clayton, and the two had run away together to have the baby. Betty hadn’t heard from her sister in almost a year now, doesn’t even know if she’s alive or dead or if she even had the babies.

 

Polly had been Betty’s on ally against the merciless Alice. Now that Polly was gone, Betty lost more than a sister. She lost her shield, her confidant, her best friend. Polly had been the only one Betty had trusted enough to talk about her self-harm with.

 

Alice had only one daughter now, but still gave out enough criticism for two.

 

~~~

 

“Andrews! Get your head out of the clouds and focus on the game!” Coach Clayton snapped, bringing Archie back to reality.

 

“Sorry Coach,” Archie called, before taking his place.

 

Archie mentally slapped himself on the wrist. He could not let music distract him from practice. Even though before he passed out on his bed last night, he had almost finished his first original song. And now he was impatient to complete it in his head, so he could write it down when he got home.

 

“Andrews, where were you today?” Coach Clayton asked, after practice that day.

 

“Sorry Coach, I was distracted. I promise it won’t happen again,” Archie replied.

 

“It better not, we’ve got an important game against Centerville next week. I need you at your best,” Coach Clayton said, turning to walk out of the room.

 

“Maybe if you could get your head out of your pants, maybe you could focus,” Reggie Mantle muttered, under his breath.

 

“Like you’re one to talk, Reg. Who is it this week? Kathy Peterson, Maggie Anderson?” Archie asked, a sarcastic tone in his voice.

 

“Nothing so ordinary. I’m working to conquer that new chick, Cheryl Blossom,” Reggie replied, “Damn, she’s got a hot body.”

 

Archie grunted in response.

 

“Archie, your girlfriend’s here,” Moose Mason said, in a singsong voice.

 

“For the hundredth time, Betty and I are just friends,” Archie replied, with a decided eyeroll.

 

“Suuure, just get in her pants already, and tell us if she’s worth hitting,” Reggie said, with a chuckle.

 

Archie picked him up by the collar.

 

“If I were you, I’d watch you big, fat mouth, Reggie,” Archie said, putting him back down.

 

“Don’t get your panties all up in a knot, Arch, I was just kidding,” Reggie said with a nervous laugh.

 

Archie turned and walked out of the locker room.

 

~~~   
  


“Kevin, I need the perfect music for this musical, not half-assed attempts,” Veronica said, setting Kevin’s sheets back on the piano rather harshly.

 

“This isn’t half-assed, this is what I think fits with the story and mood of this play,” Kevin said, annoyed.

 

“Oh. Well… uh, good, I just wanted to test your confidence in what you wrote. Keep up the good work, darling,” Veronica said, blowing him a kiss and walking out the door.

 

“How on earth do you put up with her day in and day out?” Kevin asked, looking over at Jughead.

 

“Trust me, it’s a constant struggle,” Jughead said, laughing softly.

 

“Jughead!” Veronica called.

 

“Duty calls, keep up the good work or whatever,” Jughead said with a slight wave.

 

“How do they put up with each other?” Kevin said, to himself, with a sigh.

 

~~~

 

“Hey, Betty, what’s up? Did you need something?” Archie asked, outside the locker room.

 

“I just wanted to know if you wanted to come with me and Cheryl to Pop’s,” Betty replied.

 

“Yeah, I’d love to,” Betty smiled, “But I have to study the plays again. I messed up today because I got distracted,” Archie said.

 

“Oh, that’s okay,” Betty said, disappointed, “Some other time then.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll make it up to you, I promise,” Archie said, giving her hand a squeeze, “I’ll see you later.”

 

“I can’t believe he turned down an invitation to go to Pop’s with two beautiful women to go learn how to toss around a ball in a few new ways,” Cheryl said, coming up behind her.

 

“Cheryl,” Betty said with a smile, “I don’t know if that’s it, ever since summer it seems like something else has been on his mind.”

 

“Maybe he’s having sex with a teacher,” Cheryl said with a shrug.

 

“Cheryl!”

“Sorry, sorry, just kidding. What I meant was maybe he’s having sex with the principal,” Cheryl said, a devious smile playing at her lips.

 

“Ha ha ha ha,” Betty said, smacking her arm slightly.

  
Betty turned around and ran straight into Veronica Lodge. Veronica managed to stay standing, despite her six inch heels, but Betty fell to the ground.

 

“Ugh, watch where you’re going,” Veronica said, stumbling ever so slightly.

 

“Sorry,” Betty said, working to stand up.

 

Jughead came from behind Veronica to offer Betty his hand. She took it.

  
“Thank you,” Betty said, putting on a fixed smile.

 

Jughead only mumbled in response, looking down at his shoes.

 

“Are you all right, Veronica?” Betty asked.

 

“Yes, no thanks to you though,” Veronica replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

 

Veronica started to walk away.

 

“Hey!” Cheryl called after her.

 

Veronica turned her head to look at the source of the voice.

  
“Can I help you?” Veronica asked, a smirk playing at her lips.

 

“Yeah, I think you should apologize to Betty, after all, you were the one to knock her to the ground and all!” Cheryl replied.

 

“Oh, my,” Veronica chuckled, “You really have a lot to learn about the social structure of Riverdale High. And next time don’t choose a battle against Veronica Lodge.”

 

“Well, maybe next time you should think twice about picking on a friend of Cheryl Blossom’s,” Cheryl said, moving to stand in front of Veronica.

 

“Ooh, am I supposed to be scared?” Veronica asked, even though she had to look up at Cheryl.

 

“You bet your ass, cause Blossom women are known for being bitches. And guess what, you just got on my bad side,” Cheryl said with a smirk.

 

“Oh no, whatever shall I do? She might splash some of her family’s maple syrup on my skirt. How  _ terrifying _ .”

 

“Witness in their natural habitats two rich brats fighting over control of a broke-ass school,” Jughead whispered to himself.

 

Betty couldn’t help but smile when she heard him. He was, after all, right. Betty knew they were both enjoying this immensely.

 

“Jughead, come on, I don’t have time to argue, I have to continue planning the winter musical,” Veronica said, giving her hair another toss and walking away.

 

Jughead hesitated, sighed, and walked after her.

 

“Who the hell was that?” Cheryl asked.

 

“Cheryl, meet Veronica Lodge. Riverdale’s very own rich bitch.

 

~~~

 

Archie was angry at himself. Why had he lied to Betty again? Why couldn’t he just come out and say he wanted to play music?

 

He knew why. His dad.

 

Fred Andrews as a college kid had had it all. Fred had a full sports scholarship, a promising college football career, and a beautiful fiance. One single injury took away two of those things, and the consequences of it eventually took away his wife too.

 

Ever since Archie was Little Archie, he was taught how to play football. One the first boys in his school that was able to play tackle football, as his father would often declare proudly. Archie used to proud of that fact. But…

 

Ever since his mom left, he felt like he needed more, wanted more, but he couldn’t have it because his dad wanted him to play football.

 

Now there was music.

 

Archie had never felt more passion for anything in his life. It was rapidly becoming everything, and that scared him.

 

How in the hell was he supposed to tell his dad that he didn’t want to play football professionally anymore, but, instead, he wanted to play music?

 

Archie wanted to tell Betty about his new love but just could never find the words. How do you tell your best friend that you found everything you’ve been searching for in life? And it’s not what you’ve been loving for years?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts on Tumblr @princessaurorasnow. <3333


	3. What I've Been Looking For.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go again. Drama aplenty in this chapter and the story is finally going. Once again thanks to @wherearethecloudsnow on tumblr for betaing, my love for her is unparalleled.

Jughead woke up the same way every morning. 

 

Afraid.

 

Of what was always a different story. Some mornings he feared that his dad was going to claim him and Jellybean; other times, it was his mother coming back. This morning, and many others, he felt the (albeit irrational) fear that the Lodges were going to toss him and his sister onto the street.

 

Jughead would never admit it to himself, but he deeply cared about the Lodges. The Pembrooke was his home, Hiram was his father, Hermione was his mother, and, begrudgingly, Veronica was his sister.

 

Jughead was frightened of how much he leaned on them, in his mind he knew one day they would desert him too. And that really hurt.

 

~~~

 

Veronica woke up the same way she did every morning.

 

Afraid.

 

Of who she was, of who she was becoming, of the feelings blossoming inside. Veronica didn’t want to be Riverdale’s rich bitch, she wanted… she wasn’t sure what she wanted.

 

Singing, dancing, performing were the great loves of Veronica’s life. She doesn’t know when her persona came into being, Veronica only knew that it was too late to go back.

 

There was also one other love in Veronica’s life, and it’s probably the strongest one, Jellybean.

 

Her ten-year-old sister, who goes by JB and who looks at Veronica like she hung the moon, is the light of Veronica’s life. Jellybean knew nothing about her sister’s high school life, except that she was popular (but feared was more like it).

 

The fear of her fellow students was the only thing she had left, now that Cheryl Blossom had to come to town with her perfect hair, her gorgeous figure, and her beautiful lips that Veronica desperately wanted to get a taste of. Now Veronica was having a really hard time focusing on anything.

 

~~~

 

Kevin walked into school and noticed  _ him,  _ Fangs Fogarty. Kevin had had crushes on a lot of people, but Fangs took the cake. Kevin had never thought about a guy so much, but when the Serpents came to Riverdale High, God, was he hit hard.

 

Kevin had written countless songs for Fangs, some of the greatest he had ever written if he was being honest, but it seemed wrong to put them out when Fangs barely knew he existed. Even if he did, Kevin wasn’t out to anyone, so what was the point of dwelling?

 

But it was really hard to ignore him though, when he had literally half his classes with him, and Kevin really wanted to know where his Serpent tattoo was.

 

~~~

 

Archie made up his mind. With his finished song in his bag, he was ready to tell Betty about it. When he had finished writing it last night, he couldn’t stand it anymore, he needed someone to know. And he knew Betty would keep his secret if he asked.

 

~~~

 

“Betty, did I ever tell you about my brother?” Cheryl asked in the cafeteria that day.

 

“I didn’t even know you had a brother,” Betty replied.

 

“Jason and I were twins. We were inseparable, he used to take me on boat rides, walks, picnics, and just everywhere we could go to escape our parents. Jay-Jay loved the theatre, he was in every single one of our school productions back home. He was so talented, he could mesmerize you, take you to that place and he made you feel like you were on the stage with him,” Cheryl said with misty eyes.

 

“What happened to him?” Betty asked, taking her friend's hand.

 

“This summer we went on a boat ride, and our boat tipped. I survived, he didn’t,” Cheryl said with a stone face. She’s told this story only a thousand times.

 

“God, Cheryl, I’m sorry,” Betty replied, “I used to have a sister too.”

 

Cheryl gave her a questioning look.

 

“She’s still alive, I think,” Betty sighed, “About a year ago my sister got pregnant by the means of a guy named Chuck Clayton, and the two of them ran away together and I haven’t heard from her since.”

 

“Maybe that’s why we became friends,” Cheryl said with a bitter laugh.

 

“Cheryl, do you mind if I ask why you suddenly decided to tell me about your brother? You’re usually not ready to talk about these kinds of things.”

 

“Oh right, I did have a point. I was thinking about signing up to be director for the winter musical, And I was wondering if you would audition to give me some help.”

 

Betty felt a pang of nostalgia and hope. But then the word came out.

 

“No.”

 

“Oh. I just heard that you were really good at singing and dancing, so I thought you might be interested,” Cheryl said, allowing her expression to drop for one second.

 

“No, I really couldn’t make time. I have so much to study, and I have to help out at home. And my mom suggested I reopen the Blue and Gold, the school newspaper so that when I take over the Register I can know what I’m doing,” Betty said with a slight laugh, “Besides I don’t even like dancing.”

 

“Yeah, that makes sense. Maybe we can both hang out when we have less on our plates,” Cheryl said, getting up.

 

“Wait, we can still make time.”

 

“Yeah, I just think you know it’s not gonna work, what with one of us doing what they want and the other… well, you know.”

 

“Cheryl….”

 

“I’ll see you around, Betty Cooper,” Cheryl said, leaving the cafeteria.

 

~~~

 

Betty left the cafeteria, a little dazed and confused, and found Archie waiting for her.

 

“Archie, hi,” Betty said, putting on a smile.

 

“Betty, can we meet at Pop’s after school, I’ve got something that I really need to tell you, something that I’ve been keeping secret,” Archie said.

 

“Archie, there’s something I’ve been waiting to tell you too,” Betty said, chuckling.

 

“Great, I’ll see you there. I’ve got to go to class now, but I can’t wait,” Archie said, smiling.

 

“Me neither, I’ll see you later.”

 

But no later than when Betty turned around was she met with another obstacle.

 

“Good, that Cheryl Blossom isn’t with you,” Veronica said.

 

“What do you want, Veronica?” Betty asked.

 

“Just pass on a message to Blossom for me,” Veronica replied.

 

“Fine, what is it?”   
  


“Tell her that I’ve directed the past seven musicals and I’m not going to give up my spot to the maple syrup princess.”

 

“Okay,” Betty said with a decided roll of her eyes.

 

Veronica walked away.

 

Jughead stayed behind, looking like he wanted to say something.

 

“Sorry about her,” Jughead said, before walking in the direction of Veronica.

 

Betty’s eyes followed him.

 

“What a strange combination,” Betty said with a laugh.

 

~~~

 

Betty arrived at Pop’s way before she needed to, considering Archie had football practice and wouldn’t be there until at least four. But she found Kevin Keller sitting at the counter, they were speaking acquaintances so they could pass the time together.

 

“Hi, Kevin, writing music for the new musical?” Betty asked, taking a seat next to him.

 

“Oh, um yeah, Betty. How are you?” Kevin asked, putting his sheets away.

 

“Fine, I’m just waiting for someone,” Betty replied, “Do you want me to let you work, cause I can keep myself entertained someplace else?”

 

“Oh, no, it’s fine. It’s just the music’s not for the musical, it’s kinda personal, you know.”

 

Then Fangs and Sweet Pea came through the door. Betty waved, but Kevin ducked his head and pretended to be intensely interested in the menu.

 

“Kevin, you don’t have to hide, they’re not gonna hurt you if you make eye contact with them. I know the two of them, they’re actually great, big teddy bears,” Betty whispered the last part.

 

“I’m not scared, it’s just I like Fangs,” Kevin said, without realizing it. Just wanting to make a sarcastic comeback.

 

“Oh. Okay, I get that. Sometimes I get shy around Archie sometimes,” Betty said, surprised for a moment. More by the bluntness of the statement, then by the meaning of it.

 

“Please don’t tell anyone I said that I didn’t mean to let it slip out like that.”

 

“Of course, I wouldn’t presume to tell anybody anything like that.”   
  
“Thanks…. I think I’m just gonna go,” Kevin said, picking up his bag.

 

“Did you not want the Fangs thing to come out, or is it just you that you don’t want to come out?” Betty asked.

 

“Both.”

 

“Hey Betty, sorry I kept you waiting,” Archie said, giving Kevin a slight nod as he passed him.

 

“No problem, how was football practice?” Betty asked, moving to a booth.

 

“You know, got sacked, threw some balls, Reggie was an ass, the usual,” Archie replied with a grin.

 

“So, um, what did you want to tell me?” Betty asked, trying to keep her excitement concealed as best she could.

 

“It’s more of what I wanted to show you,” Archie replied, reaching for his backpack.

  
“Oh?”

 

He pulled his sheet music out and handed it to her.

 

“You’re trying out for the musical?” Betty asked, looking it over.

 

“No, Betty. It’s mine,” Archie replied, wringing his hands.

 

“Yours? You mean… you wrote this?” Betty asked.

 

“Yeah. What do you think?” Archie asked, looking like he was having a hard time not bouncing around in his seat.

 

“Well, I’m surprised, “she said, taking a deep breath and looking it over again, “At how good it looks.”

 

“Really! Oh God, I was so nervous.”

 

“Have you told your dad?” Betty asked, sensing there was more to it than what it seemed.

 

“No,” he said, sobering up, “Betty, the thing is, music makes me feel something that football never made me feel. I feel whole for the first time since my mom left, I feel like I’m finally doing something  **I** wanna do.”

 

Betty’s mind went back to her conversation with Cheryl.

 

“Does that make sense, Betty?” Archie asked.

 

“Definitely.”

 

“Good, I was a little worried.”   
  
“Are you going to play this for me sometimes, Andrews?”   
  
“Of course, as soon as I have my guitar with me,” he replied with a grin, “Maybe we can go to Sweetwater River like we used too.”

 

Betty smiled at the memories.

 

“By the way, didn’t you say you wanted to tell me something too, Betty.”

 

Fuck it.

 

“Yeah, I do,” Betty said, taking a deep breath, “I want to make us going to Sweetwater River a date.”

 

“What?”

 

“Archie Andrews, I’ve been in love with you since we were six years old, will you go out with me?” Betty asked, breathless.

 

“Betty… um, I’m sorry. I just don’t feel the same,” Archie said, looking down at the table sadly.

 

Betty flinched and sat perfectly still for a brief moment.

 

“Betty-”

 

Betty stood and ran to the diner door.

 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next three or so chapters are going to be very Betty/Cheryl/Archie centric because we're dealing with the aftermath of the rejection, and Betty moving on and the musical getting underway. But the characters will still be there. Comment if you liked it, or come engage me on tumblr @beaniesandcardigans. <333333


	4. Stick to the Status Quo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm really sorry about the wait for this chapter, but I've been really busy and haven't really had time to write. And when I did have the time I had no inspiration, so *sigh*

Betty didn’t stop running until she got inside her house. Alice saw her walk into the living room from her seat on the couch, and she noticed the tears stains on her daughter’s face.

 

“Elizabeth, what on earth happened?” Alice Cooper asked, setting down her book.

 

“Mom!” Betty cried, reaching her arms toward her mother.

 

“Betty, what’s wrong?” Alice asked, bringing her daughter closer.

 

“Everything is ruined and messed up and crazy!” Betty wailed.

 

“Betty, what happened?” Alice asked, sitting Betty down on the couch.

 

“I told Archie that I liked him and he turned me down,” Betty sniffed, “And Cheryl was mad at me, and probably doesn’t want to be my friend anymore because she was right. I never do anything do anything **I** want to do.”

 

“Well, darling, I’d say that was a good thing.” Betty’s eyes widened in shock, “Two negative influences are gone from your life. Now, you can focus on more important things. I never really liked that Andrews boy, and you know I never approved of that Blossom. After all, we both know what happens when the wealthy’s involved.” 

 

“Oh my God, Mom, this is not about Jughead Jones, so stop making it about him. This is about how I’m devastated about losing two of my best friends today!” Betty practically screamed at her mother, “God, can’t you just be normal for once!” Betty yelled, before running up the stairs.

 

“Elizabeth Jane Cooper, come back here this instant!” Alice yelled after her, her voice being drowned out by Betty’s slamming door.

 

Betty leaned against her door and sank down to the floor, sobbing. Why couldn’t it have been her mother’s day at the Register? If her father had been here, he would have asked her about it, but mostly he would’ve just let her cry against his shoulder.

 

But no, her mother had to be home, and just like always, she didn’t care that her daughter was broken-hearted.

 

Alice always told Betty she could do more, be more, she was never good enough. Even in her junior ballet class, when she wasn’t the first girl her age  _ en pointe _ her mother made her quit. 

 

She was never going to be good enough. As far as her mother was concerned, she always made the wrong decision.

 

Betty walked over to her closet, broken and dejected, and reached for her childhood diary. She brought it over to her bed and sat down.

 

Everything was always her fault, even the matter of Jughead.

  
Betty opened the book and reached for the fragile remnants of a dandelion. Back in kindergarten, before Jughead’s parents split up, before the Lodges, Archie, Betty, and Jughead had been as inseparable as the Three Musketeers. 

 

On a warm, sunny afternoon in May, nine years ago, while Betty and Jughead sat in the dirt outside waiting for their parents to pick them up from school, Jughead had reached behind her and plucked the weed and presented it to her like it was a bouquet of sunflowers. She accepted it with a sweet smile and a bashful kiss on the cheek.

 

She remembered overhearing someone say that it wasn’t until 6:00, when his mother got home from work, that Jughead was picked up. She also remembered someone say that FP was in a drunken stupor when she came home, she didn’t know what that meant. But the day after she heard that, she asked her dad to pack her an extra cookie, both of them were handed to Jughead, under the pretense that they were in exchange for the flower. 

 

Eight months later, she heard her mother say that he was moving in with the Lodges, and they hadn’t talked, except for brief hellos in the hall, since. She honestly hadn’t thought about him in a while, except today.

 

Her mother blamed it on the riches, Betty blamed it on his parents.

 

She carefully replaced the dandelion back in the diary, then she laid down on her side, bringing her knees to her chest.

 

“I still miss you, Juggie,” Betty whispered, as the tears started to fall again.

 

~~~

 

Jughead sat on his bed, trying to will his fingers to write, but instead, his mind kept lingering to a certain blonde haired princess.

 

God, he missed her, and he had wanted to say something to her today, but he just couldn’t.

 

After his mom left and after he left his dad, he was too embarrassed to say anything to her or Archie, but once he finally got over his embarrassment, it was too late. They had already moved on from him and they probably never wanted to hang out with him anyway.

 

But his mind still lingered on that one moment when he had given her that dandelion so many years ago. He still remembered how bright her smile was, how her lips felt against his cheek, and the taste of the cookies she gave him for it. He wondered if she even remembered him.

 

~~~

 

Cheryl had been crying for almost three hours now.

 

“God, why do I have to be such a bitch all the time?” Cheryl asked herself aloud.

 

Before at times like this, she could go see Jason, and he would’ve been supportive of her, no matter what. Now, all she had was parents she barely spoke to anymore and a friend she had completely and utterly alienated.

 

“Fuck it, I’m just going to drown my sorrows in several milkshakes,” Cheryl said to herself, getting up to do just that.

 

~~~

 

Archie sat with his head in his hands for at least twenty minutes, before a voice caused him to look up.

 

“What’s the matter, tall, red, and handsome?” Veronica asked, sitting down across from him, “Lose a game?”

 

“I’m not in the mood to talk, Veronica, please can you go talk somewhere else,” Archie said.

 

“Aww, did someone bruise your poor little ego?” Veronica asked with a mocking frown, “Oh, I know, the Cooper girl didn’t want to put out. Right?”

 

“Lodge, I swear to God, shut your mouth! If I ever hear you trash Betty again…” he trailed off.

 

Veronica looked shocked momentarily, before reclaiming her dignity and poise.

 

“So brutal, no wonder she doesn’t want you,” she said, before retreating into the women’s restroom.

 

“Fuck!” Archie exclaimed.

 

~~~

 

Cheryl walked into Pop’s to find Archie still sitting in the same booth.

 

“Archie, what are you doing just sitting here? Something happen?” Cheryl asked, silently telling Pop her drink order.

 

“I’ll say. I screwed up,” Archie sighed, looking up at the redhead.

 

“What else is new? Don’t you do that every day?” Cheryl asked, taking her seat.

 

“Not like this, “Archie said, ignoring the insult, “Betty was here a couple hours ago, and we were talking… “ he trailed off.

 

“And? Did you dangle a participle? Or say a naughty word and wound Betty’s virgin ears?” Cheryl asked.

 

“What? No. She told me she liked me, and I had to turn her down because I don’t feel the same way,” Archie replied.

 

“What? Are you a fucking idiot? Why not?” Cheryl yelled.

 

“Why? Because I just don’t feel that way about her. She’s my best friend and I love her, just not like that.”

 

Cheryl took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

 

“You’re right, it’s not my place to say anything.”

 

Cheryl noticed a sheet of paper haphazardly pushed aside on the table.

 

“What’s this?”

 

“Don’t touch that, it’s personal,” Archie replied, trying to grab it back.

 

“Hands off, if it was so personal, you wouldn’t bring it to Pop’s,” Cheryl said, slapping his hands away.

 

Cheryl looked it over once, twice.

 

“Archie, is this yours?”

  
“Of course, it’s mine.”

  
“It’s really… okay. Have you ever thought about trying out for the musical?”   
  


 

“What, and be the laughingstock of the whole football team?”

 

“Is that why you haven’t told anybody about this, because you’re embarrassed about people laughing at you? Grow the hell up!” Cheryl said, getting up.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“To go comfort a certain pretty blonde, because some idiot made her cry.”   
  


 

“Hold up, Blossom,” Veronica said, appearing out of a booth.

 

“What on earth could possibly be on your mind, queen of the vamps?” Cheryl asked, rolling her eyes.

 

“Look, all I’m here to say is the drama club is mine, and you’re never going to become director,” Veronica said with her arms crossed, attempting to look threatening.

 

“Aww, you’re real cute when you try hard to be mean. If I didn’t think you were a total bitch, I’d think about asking you out,” Cheryl said, waving her hand and pushing the door open, leaving a spluttering Veronica behind.

 

~~~

 

Chery knocked on the Cooper’s front door.

 

Alice opened the door a moment later.

 

“Oh, it’s you,” Alice said with obvious distaste, “One of the reasons why my daughter is crying her eyes out.”

 

“Yeah, well, would it be possible for me to see her?” Cheryl asked, feeling annoyed because of her tone of voice.

 

“I’m afraid not, apparently you made your feelings about my daughter perfectly clear this afternoon,” Alice replied, getting ready to close the door.

 

“I made a mistake that I really need to amend, I didn’t mean what I said in the cafeteria… please… let me talk to Betty,” Cheryl said, struggling with the word.

 

“No, goodbye.”   
  
“Wait, Mom, let her in,” Betty said, coming down the stairs.

 

“Elizabeth, haven’t you learned your lesson yet?” Alice asked.

 

“I have, and I want to give her a piece of my mind… alone,” Betty replied.

 

“All right, if you must,” Alice sighed, moving aside.

 

The two of them walked up to Betty’s bedroom.

 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I really wanted to get this out, I'm going to make a "Stick to the Status Quo" part two, because I didn't get to put in everything I wanted in this chapter, and there's enough that I wanted to put in here to make another chapter. Find me over on tumblr @beaniesandcardigans, if you have any burning questions or comment, please. <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, and you want to share your thoughts, you can comment, if you wish. Or come find me on tumblr @princessaurorasnow. <3


End file.
